Lower
by SakurathefoodGuru1991
Summary: After backstroking for days, Makoto goes to get a massage, but he gets a little more than a massage.


"Mako-chan, you've backstroked for six days now!" pointed out Nagisa as placed a hand on his friend's back. They were at Samezuka practing since it was January and far too cold outside. Makoto gasped at that; his back was incredibly sore and he regretted it a lot. He wanted to prove a point to the dubious Haru that he could, and now he was paying the price...

"Makoto-senpai," started Rei, "I suggest you go to a chiropractor or get a massage. It will more than likely get the excessive tension out of your back."

"You think?" said Makoto, earning a nod from his two friends. "Well, since you both think I should..."

Makoto pulled out his smart phone and began to look at areas in the Iwatobi area for any available massage parlors; he since he was 18, he had fantasies of a beautiful woman or a sexy man massaging his body. Makoto pretty much classified himself as pansexual, but truthfully, he had a bit of a preference for men. But he was perfectly accepting to any other sexuality. The gentle 18-year-old male looked at various places and their prices as well as their hours and he smiled when he found a place. It was just a few miles west of Iwatobi.

"I got an appointment for 5:45," said Makoto. It was already 4:21 and their swim practice was about to come to an end. Makoto texted his mom and told her about his sore back and she granted him permission though was a bit upset about how sudden the appointment was. Makoto smiled sweetly as he texted her not to worry and said that he loved her; he was an adult now and she didn't need to be on the constant vigilance for her sweet angel.

"So practice is dismissed," said Makoto as they all took a shower. He was happy to get the scent of the heavy chlorine off his body and the water felt so good on his muscular body and helped his back a little bit. Backstroking for days was a lot of work!

It was 5:35 when Makoto finally reached the massage parlor. He was in the waiting room and was reading the benefits of massages. His back was beginning to hurt him again and he wined. He knew that this would be so soothing. It would cost about ¥ 7500, but he would get an hour session. He knew it would be a good use of money since the person would have skilled hands and hopefully get the tension out of his back.

After waiting about another eight minutes, the receptionist said, "Tachibana-kun, your session is ready." She lead Makoto to a somewhat small room which had a bed in it and a Japanese scroll on the wall. It was nice and there were even some lit candles.

"He'll be in shortly," she assured him and closed the door.

A man. Makoto was gonna get his back rubbed...by a man. He didn't care who cured his back—he did not judge someone by looks, but he definitely enjoyed getting a few peeks at...certain areas. He really hoped that this massage was worth it. He never had gotten one and he feared he may fall asleep since he's read that they are so relaxing. He decided to take off his swim team jacket and put it over his sports bag which was lying on a chair. He was left with his yellow shirt on underneath and looked at the slippers he was provided. He heard a knock on the door; it was probably the masseur who was doing so out of courtesy.

"Come in," said Makoto sweetly with a smile on his face. He had his back turned to the door as he was putting on his slippers.

"Hello, I am your masseur today," said the male. He had a familiar voice that Makoto knew.

"Yamazaki Sousuke?!" they both said in shock as they looked at each other. Makoto was astonished to see the former captain at Samezuka and his former captain when he was a 7th grader at Iwatobi Middle School. The two of them showed a lot of mutual respect for one another and it had been two years since they had last seen one another. And Makoto must admit—Sousuke had gotten a hell of a lot sexier in the two years that passed.

"Makoto..." gasped Sousuke. "I didn't expect for you to be here of all people."

"I didn't you to work here of all places!" squeaked Makoto with surprise. "Does this mean that you're going to back out?"

Sousuke smiled at Makoto. He was so gorgeous with his teal eyes and gentle smile.

He was very dedicated to swimming and always had his mind set on his objective which made him excel at a good deal of things.

"No; you paid for this session," remarked Sousuke, "and I'm not going to refuse service to anyone." He smiled sweetly at Makoto and said, "So, a back massage. What happened that caused you to come here?"

"I've been backstroking for days at Samezuka joint practices," explained Makoto. "And my back is really, really sore. I was hoping a massage could help since my friends recommended it."

"It's possible that you pulled your trapezius muscle," hypothesized Sousuke. "Now, take off your shirt and lie on your stomach. I'll be getting the oil prepared."

"Do I need to take off my pants?" asked Makoto with curiosity.

"It isn't required, but if you do, you can put a towel around your waist," answered Sousuke as he was looking at the options of oils and trying to decide which would be best. Makoto took off his yellow shirt and tossed it on the jacket that was on the bag. Makoto looked at Sousuke from behind; the teal-eyed young man was devilishly handsome back then and got even better looking now! He liked Sousuke then and decided to start some small talk just to keep things interesting. And to make friends with an old acquaintance.

"So..." started Makoto. "Are you in university?"

"Yes, I am," responded Sousuke as he prepped the oil, rubbing it on his hands to let the friction warm it up. "I study physical therapy and this is a good way to get some practice as well as money in." He got a pillow and gave it to Makoto. Makoto laid his head on it and Sousuke said, "Are you ready, Makoto?"

"Yes." Sousuke touched Makoto's back and Makoto gasped lightly at the warm oil that touched his skin as well as Sousuke's fingertips. Makoto would never have guessed that those giant hands of Sousuke's would be so gentle as they began to slowly rub in the oil on Makoto's back. Makoto closed as his eyes as the former swim captain began to work his magic and massage Makoto's back around the trapezius region. Makoto moaned softly in delight as the sexy teal-eyed male started adding a little bit more pressure onto Makoto.

"Do you like that?" asked Sousuke. He was standing on the left side of Makoto and he resumed applying different amounts of pressure across the top part of Makoto's back near his shoulders. It felt amazing and it made Makoto want to sleep and the super comfy pillow wasn't exactly helping the gentle young man stay awake.

"Your fingertips are so amazingly pleasant," commented Makoto as he was drifting off to sleep. He didn't want to fall asleep or he'd miss the entire session, so he knew that if he kept talking, he wouldn't fall asleep. He could ask random things and just would like to listen to Sousuke talk since had a husky and very sexy virile voice. "How did you get to be so good at this?"

"I'm actually the third best here out of a group of ten," said Sousuke.

"How do you know that?" asked Makoto. He moaned with delight as Sousuke proceeded to pleasure his muscled back.

"After the session, you leave a rating on the masseur or masseuse. My rating is 8.6, while the best one is 9.3. The worst one is an 7.4, but the lowest score she got was a 3. And she got a few 4's when she first started. Picky customers. But she's improved a lot."

"What's your lowest score?"

"When I first started out, I got several 5's and 6's, but now I get mostly 9's and a few 10's every now and then," replied Sousuke.

"I can see why you deserve that score; your fingers are magic," praised Makoto as he moaned gently.

Sousuke just chuckled. "Try not to backstroke for so many days in a row," advised Sousuke. "You should take a day or two to rest. Or you could irreversibly damage something."

"Okay. Say, we got 6th place in nationals," added Makoto who now was making small talk with the sexy masseur.

"That's great! Impressive for your school. I'm very proud of you guys," chirped Sousuke as he moved a little lower after rubbing Makoto's trapezius region for about five more minutes. "Is this okay? If I go lower?"

"Yes..." answered the kind brunet. "Please go lower."

Sousuke obeyed his wish and moved further down until he was halfway down Makoto's back. All the intricate muscles and the creases were making Sousuke feel so aroused, but not enough for him to get an erection.

"Your back got way more ripped since I saw you last," observed Sousuke as he rubbed the delicate muscles Makoto took pride in.

"Thank you, Sousuke-kun," replied Makoto. "I'm not trying to impress anyone with them, but they serve as a reminder of the hard work I've done."

"It feels nice rubbing it," said Sousuke, who was using the palm of his hands to increase the pressure. It felt so amazing and Makoto felt like he was in heaven! "And you don't have to put a -kun on my name."

"Sousuke..." panted Makoto. "Lower. It hurts a little down there, too."

"Well, since you say so," said Sousuke as he moved his hands down even further until they were about three inches lower from the spot he was at. He was now about four inches from touching Makoto's butt. That firm, taut butt that was filling up those blue track pants so nicely. Sousuke couldn't keep his eyes off of it while he resumed massaging Makoto.

"Your massages...they can put me to sleep..." moaned Makoto. "Keep going, Sousuke. I'll tip you nicely for your work."

Sousuke smiled at Makoto's sweet voice and continued satisfying Makoto's aching back with those large, bony but beautiful hands. Makoto wondered...

"Lower..." begged Makoto. "Please..."

"Any lower and I'll be at your ass," hesitated Sousuke. He felt a bit dubious as much as he wanted to grope that ass of Makoto's.

"I know; I'm giving you permission to touch my ass," confirmed Makoto who now felt semi-erect. "I know you've been staring at it the whole time."

"I...Yes...I have," confessed Sousuke. "And I stared at it a lot when you had joint sessions with us at Samezuka when you were just 15. Your ass looks like it has gotten bigger since then. A lot bigger, actually."

"Y-You think so?" squeaked Makoto with surprise. He was madly blushing at this point. "I've always admired you because you had so much leadership qualities and you were always so helpful to the other swimmers. Not to mention nice. And...sexy...I've wanted you to touch my butt for so long, but I didn't know your orientation, and when you hit 18 in September, I couldn't ask you to fulfill my fantasies because I didn't want you to get in trouble for...pleasing a minor."

Sousuke turned red now. "I didn't know you felt that way because I felt the exact way. You were so sweet and cute in middle school and I was surprised to see you at joint practices at Samezuka since you attended Iwatobi High."

"You were amazing as captain of Samezuka," said Sousuke. "I remember the fun times we had with my team, the second years, Seijuro especially, and all the other first years at Samezuka. I missed you a lot when you left."

"And I missed you, Makoto," said Sousuke. "And to put your mind at ease, I'm a proud homosexual. I came to realize that when I was 15 and my family and friends stand behind me with my decision."

"I'm pan; I am blind to one's sexuality," remarked Makoto. "And we both want to, so please, Sousuke...Massage my butt."

"Okay, but please don't tell anyone," whispered Sousuke. He knew what they would be doing was against standard protocol, but Makoto really wanted it badly.

"It'll be our secret," said Makoto. Sousuke wiped his hands clean of the oil and moved his hands until they hovered over Makoto's butt. Makoto nodded and Sousuke lowered his hands onto Makoto's glutes. Makoto gasped at the feeling of someone else touching his butt and said, "Go ahead, touch it however you want."

Sousuke nodded and would gladly fulfill Makoto's desire. He began to rub the butt, but the jogging pants were in the way. Not that it really mattered since Sousuke for so long wanted to grab Makoto's butt. The cheeks were surprisingly plump and contrasted with Makoto's skinny body. He really wished he could Makoto in his swimsuit again since the tight fabric made it protrude even more and give it an even juicier appearance.

"Mmm, so good," purred Makoto as he felt the large hands provide a serene touch to his glutes. Makoto had once before tried to massage his ass, but it really didn't leave any sensation because he knew exactly what he was doing and didn't really expect it to feel exotic, unlike Sousuke's fingers.

"Your ass feels even bigger than it looks," whispered Sousuke. Makoto turned his head to look over his shoulder and watched as Sousuke had a huge smile on his face. Makoto had a feeling that this was fulfilling a fantasy Sousuke had for a very long time. And then Sousuke's words confirmed it. "I've touched a few butts, mostly women, but yours is definitely the nicest. I feel like this is a dream..."

Makoto was erect now and it was painful for him. He wanted to touch Sousuke since he knew by now he was hard, too.

"P-pull my pants off," commanded Makoto with a whisper. "Please."

Sousuke was far more than happy to oblige and with a smirk he pulled down Makoto's pants until they completely off, leaving him in a pair of skin-tight green boxer briefs.

Sousuke's heart beat increased by about twenty beats per minute upon seeing the fabric of Makoto's underwear cling to his ass.

"Like what you see?" blushed Makoto as he looked around his shoulder to see Sousuke who was practically drooling.

"I love what I see," said Sousuke as he put Makoto's pants aside on his sports bag. He grabbed both buttcheeks and began groping them, spreading them apart and massaging them.

"Mm...so good..." said Makoto. "How much time do I have left?"

"Thirty-three minutes," said Sousuke. "Do you want me to rub your back again like you initially planned your session?"

"No...I...I want..."

"Yes?"

"I...wanna see your cock, Sousuke!" begged Makoto a bit louder than he anticipated. "Abd I want you to take your shirt off."

Sousuke was beyond flabbergasted at Makoto's words. He never would've imagined Makoto saying such words, but Sousuke would definitely not deny Makoto. Sousuke took off his shirt, showing off his beautiful abs.

"I wanna touch your abs," said Makoto. Sousuke smiled and Makoto placed his hands, feeling all the details. His abs were far more intricate than Makoto's and were very smooth.

Sousuke unzipped his black pants and was left in his underwear, the large tent in his underwear was so large that part of the skin of his balls could be seen. Makoto blushed at Sousuke's teal boxer briefs; they made him look so sexy. Makoto was feeling a mixture of nervousness and excitement as his face showed.

Makoto put that aside and let the lust take over him. "I wanna touch it," gasped Makoto as he began drooling. He wanted to taste that large phallus that the former swim captain had. He wondered how large Sousuke was—maybe 8 inches? It was so thick, too.

Sousuke put aside all his work ethics and locked the door. "Okay, he said, "but you gotta be quiet." He walked closer to Makoto, his dick jiggling in his underwear. He got to Makoto and Makoto extended his arm, first cupping Sousuke's balls with his left hand.

"You're a big boy, Sousuke," purred Makoto with lust. "I love big boys."

"So do I," asked Sousuke. Makoto squeezed the balls, causing Makoto to smile in delight when Sousuke moaned in pleasure from it. He also squeezed Sousuke's perineum below, driving Sousuke insane due to the lack of attention of his throbbing erection. Not that he didn't appreciate what Makoto was doing; his

"Do you like that?" asked Makoto as he moved his hand to finally touch Sousuke's penis.

Sousuke threw his head back and gasped. "Yes...I-I love it," said Sousuke. Makoto felt a wet spot stain Sousuke's underwear; it was a drop of pre.

"Looks like you're getting excited," observed Makoto with a teasing voice.

"I got excited..." panted Sousuke. "When you told me to touch your ass. I've been hard for about...nine minutes."

"That long, huh?" commented Makoto. "Let me help you out." He grabbed the waistband of Sousuke's underwear and pulled them down to free Sousuke's genitals. His dick looked far larger now that it was free and his region looked stunning. Neatly trimmed black pubic hairs, large balls, and an even larger cock. Makoto stroked the warm member in his hand and looked at Sousuke with doubt.

"Hey, don't worry," said Sousuke. "I've had sex with a handful of men, and I've gotten tested each time. Clean every time. Always used a condom and asked those I wanted to fuck to get tested beforehand."

"Did any of the boys mean anything?" asked Makoto out of curiosity. He was starting to like Sousuke more and more as a person as the minutes gone by. The memories as Sousuke as the swim captain. The fun they had at Samezuka and how Sousuke was so encouraging even when Iwatobi lost against Samezuka in the regionals. He was just a good person and Makoto could really picture himself and wanted to be Sousuke's boyfriend.

"Not a damn thing," said Sousuke. "I've been with eight different guys, but none of them...None of them cared. They weren't sweet or nice...like you are."

Makoto blushed wildly at Sousuke's compliment. It really made Makoto feel special since no one really had shown him that much interest.

"Sousuke..." moaned Makoto before guiding Sousuke's large penis to his mouth. Makoto first took the length and began to lick the head of it, licking the dab of pre-cum that appeared. It tasted relatively salty, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant. He kissed the sides of Sousuke's length until he got to the pubes, smelling Sousuke's masculinity. He was very clean and it was an invigorating odor.

"Ahhhh, Makoto...what are you doing to me?" asked Sousuke teasingly and moaning as Makoto resumed pleasuring Sousuke. He held the penis by the head and kissed the sides of it along its length, also taking the liberty of licking it and leaving a generous coat of saliva in his wake. He began tonguing at the balls when he got to the base of the penis. Sousuke really knew how to practice good hygiene; not that Makoto was an expert of how another male's region was supposed to smell. He gently took in Sousuke's scrotum into his mouth and began to suck on the testicles, moving them around with his tongue and gently nibbling them.

"Ohhhh~" groaned Sousuke as he ran his fingers through Makoto's brown hair. "You're so good at this..."

Makoto loved hearing Sousuke's pleasured groans as his nuts were being played with. Sousuke never had a boy be so professional with this lewd act, but damn if it didn't feel good! More like amazing, and Sousuke had a feeling that if Makoto applied enough pressure and strength, he could make Sousuke cum just like this. After getting enough satisfaction with playing with Sousuke's nuts, Makoto finally opened his mouth widely and began to wrap his warm entrance around the girth that was Sousuke's dick, inhaling the head of Sousuke's dick and licking the meatus. He sucked on the head a little bit and swirled his tongue around it as it was inside his mouth, getting all possible flavors he could of it. It tasted like musky, slightly salty skin and Makoto craved more. He grabbed the base of Sousuke's member and began to frantically bob his head up and down the length, managing to get in about five of the eight or nine inches at a time. He would be able to fully suck Sousuke from the tip to about five inches down and get it out of his mouth in about a full second.

"Mmmmmmm~" moaned Makoto with pleasure as he avariciously sucked on Sousuke's dick like it was the last day on earth. Makoto never felt so horny or so eager to suck a cock, but considering it was a former close friend—that he hoped to get to know better again—and a boy with a fat dick, why the hell not suck it? Makoto had seen tons of porn: hetero, gay, lesbian, but somehow had a preference for gay, it seemed. Maybe Makoto was completely homosexual but was in denial? He didn't know what to think; the only important thing was to suck, suck, and suck.

"Good boy, Makoto," praised Sousuke as he rubbed the back of Makoto's hair. "You look so sexy with a cock in your mouth. And it's even sexier that it's mine."

Makoto blushed bright red and took it out of his mouth before looking at Sousuke deep in his eyes. "Sousuke...I do not," he retorted, sniffing the dick before kissing along it again. He loved the way Sousuke's cock stretched his mouth and touched parts of his throat. After doing this for about four minutes extra minutes, Sousuke said,

"Good boy, Makoto," praised Sousuke as he moaned again. "I'm so glad that I managed to find you after so long."

"You mean..." started Makoto as he took it out of his mouth, "that you found someone to suck your dick this good?" Makoto was honestly a bit dubious if the words had any value.

"No...ugh...I missed you...as a friend," refuted Sousuke with haste. And his words were true; he really did like Makoto as a person. "How did you learn to suck so well?"

"Porn," answered Makoto. He grabbed and squeezed Sousuke's testicles and then rubbed his inner thighs. HIs skin was so creamy and soft and Makoto wanted to rub his back and butt, too, should he get a chance in his lifetime.

"You suck like a pro, but...you're so sweet. How can you be so naughty?"

Makoto didn't answer the question and he reached his hand behind Sousuke and got to his ass, squeezing the firm cheeks.

"Ahhhh~" moaned Sousuke with delight, enjoying the feeling of a male's hand on his ass. Sousuke had his eyes closed and Makoto took this moment to be extremely raunchy. He extended his index finger on his left hand and without any type of lubricant inserted it into Sousuke's asshole, feeling the dry, hot tightness squeeze it.

"Mak-!" started Sousuke, but Makoto covered Sousuke's mouth with his right hand. He pulled Makoto's hair slightly and said, "I'm gonna come soon. Do you want to swallow it? Or do you want me to shoot it on your face?"

"O-on my face," begged Makoto. He heard about different rumors that sperm was good on the face, but he wasn't sure about swallowing it. Sousuke roared through Makoto's hand as his large load gushed onto Makoto's face, about five large spurts then two tiny ones. He was extremely surprised that Sousuke was able to produce that much in a single ejaculation. It was warm and sticky and felt somewhat like mucus on his face. Luckily his eyes were closed when Sousuke did it and the larger male provided a wet paper towel for Makoto to wash it off. Makoto smiled, despite the fact that some of it had oozed down to his lips, and cleaned the big mess. Some of it even managed to get in Makoto's hair.

"That was a big load," commented Makoto, throwing the paper towel into the nearby garbage bin. He never would have guess how much he liked his face being covered with semen. He looked up at Sousuke with a smile and a blush on his face while running his fingers through his face.

"I know; think of it as a special ability," joked Sousuke. "Now. There is something that I have wanted to do to you for a while."

Makoto blushed at the thought and saw that Sousuke had another clean towel with soap on it and said, "Pull down your underwear."

Makoto obeyed and did so, flashing his bare ass to Sousuke. It was the most beautiful ass Sousuke had ever seen and he brought the towel to Makoto's butt and cold dampness startled Makoto.

"Eeh! What are you doing?!" he said slightly loudly as he blushed and looked at Sousuke.

"Cleaning you down there," answered Sousuke as he finished and dried the area off. "You had fun with dick, now I wanna have some fun with your ass."

Makoto was beyond embarrassed. But he nonetheless nodded and gave Sousuke permission. Makoto loved the feeling of being submissive at the moment and wanted Sousuke to pay attention to his ass.

"How do you want me to lie?" asked Makoto, looking around to see Sousuke with greed-filled eyes.

"Get in the doggy style position, please," commanded Sousuke. Makoto did that and looked around with a huge blush on his face. Sousuke massaged Makoto's butt that was still covered with the green underwear.

"T-Take them off, please," whined Makoto, feeling his crimson face get even darker.

"With pleasure," obeyed Sousuke as he took off the underwear, licking his lips as he saw every last bit of Makoto's nude body. He threw the boy's underwear to the side, but not before smelling them, lavishing in Makoto's invigorating scent. Makoto was whining, begging for attention to his rear area. Sousuke on the other hand did nothing and wanted to hear Makoto beg for him to touch him.

"P-please...Sousuke..." whined Makoto again, shaking his butt a little to entice Sousuke.

Sousuke placed his hands back on Makoto's firm buttcheeks and spread them apart, eyeing the tiny hole that was between them. It was so...beautiful in the eyes of Sousuke and he wanted to touch it. Makoto looked around and saw that Sousuke's face was mere inches away from Makoto's butthole and gasped when he felt Sousuke's warm wet tongue lap at his hole. He recoiled by curling his toes and burying his head into the pillow.

"You like that?" asked Sousuke before guiding his tongue back to Makoto's most personal area. Makoto moaned a 'yes' as Sousuke resumed eating his client's large and muscular ass out. At this point in his life, Makoto never knew how much he wanted to get a rim job. Sure, he'd seen in plenty of times in porn, and the recipient (both male and female) was moaning in pleasure at the feeling of a tongue in their ass. Makoto never wanted to get his tongue that close to someone's butt, but he didn't oppose the thought of someone doing it to him.

"Mmm...Sousuke..." whimpered Makoto with lust as his hole was licked. "Are you..." he resumed to whimper a little, "enjoying yourself?"

Sousuke removed his face down from Makoto's buttcheeks and nodded towards Makoto who had turned his head around. "You don't know how long I've wanted to eat this fat ass out."

Makoto didn't know if he should take those words as a compliment or an insult. Makoto was thinking a lot instead of just focusing on the pleasure. He closed his mind so he couldn't think, but his body jolted with electricity as Sousuke began to suck on his pucker, making a lot of noises. Makoto had to cover his mouth with his hands or he feared he would scream with laughter at how unusually good it felt. Not to mention it tickled. Sousuke rubbed Makoto's hips as he resumed burying his face into Makoto's rear. He gently traced the wrinkly pink ring of muscle that caused Makoto to finch, but in pleasure.

led out some things from his pocket. It was his wallet and a small bottle.

"What are those?"

"Condom and lube; I always keep some on hand in case." Makoto had a dubious look on his face.

"Sousuke...I...I want you...inside..." whimpered Makoto slowly. "Please. Stop teasing me."

Sousuke quit licking Makoto's hole and merely chuckled. "I was wondering how long until you asked." He went to the sink that was in the room and washed his mouth out thoroughly as well as his hands. He pulled then pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube that he had in his pocket. Makoto had a skeptical look as to why he had them already.

"Trust me; I don't get as lucky as you think. I hadn't had sex in over three months. But now I realize that's not what a relationship is made up of."

"Sousuke..." whispered Makoto. "I...I want to be your boyfriend. I've had so much respect and admiration for you. I know you're a good person. Please..." For many days, Makoto was hoping to find someone he could trust, respect, and love to claim his virginity. He and Sousuke were friends in middle school; Sousuke was in grade nine while Makoto was in grade seven, and they periodically had lunch on the roof with other members of the swim team. He was very headstrong and loved to joke, and that was one of the things Makoto missed about him.

Sousuke paused for a second. "You want me to be your boyfriend?" Makoto nodded. "I...I would love to, Tachibana Makoto. Now let me kiss you." Makoto sat up and wrapped his arms around Sousuke's neck. The two boys shared a very passionate kiss that lasted about twenty seconds and Sousuke ran his fingers through Sousuke's hair. "I have twelve minutes," advised Sousuke. "Would you still like me to make love to you?"

Makoto smiled sweetly as he got back in the doggy position. "Please...Make me yours."

Sousuke spread Makoto's buttcheeks and coated some of the lube on his index finger. "Ready? It will sting a bit." Makoto simply nodded, signaling Sousuke to put it in. Makoto's tight heat surrounding and stretched around his fingers, causing Makoto to groan lowly. He slowly pushed it in and out of the boy's asshole, but did not bother to look for the prostate yet. He wanted Makoto to adjust to intrusion first before making it all better.

"More!" begged Makoto as he enjoyed the feeling of Sousuke's large finger move knuckle-deep inside his hole. It was making Makoto begin to feel things he didn't know existed!

"I'm adding a second finger, okay?" he said. Makoto assured him to continue by slowly nodding while panting. Sousuke lubed his middle finger and joined it with his index finger, scissoring them both together.

"Ahhhhhh~" groaned Makoto lightly, feeling the sting and the burn of being stretched more than he ever has. He was really enjoying this and loved how he clenched around Sousuke's finger. After getting permission, Sousuke put in a third finger to loosen up Makoto's lower orifice. After using all three for about twenty seconds, Sousuke said,

"I think you're prepared enough." He put the condom over his dick and put lube on the condom to get it extra slick. He had to make this pleasurable for Makoto, not painful. He lined his dick up with Makoto's asshole and poked it, causing Makoto to shudder.

"Please...put it in," plead Makoto as he looked back. "I wanna feel my boyfriend inside of me."

"I thought you'd never ask," chuckled Sousuke as he pushed in, the head of his penis slipping inside with relative ease. Makoto groaned upon feeling it inside him and panted. He never felt so dirty in all his life, but at the same time he never felt this horny. Sousuke began to push a little more in but Makoto cried out softly.

"Does it hurt?" asked Sousuke with a frown.

"I just need to get used to it," explained Makoto as he looked back around at Sousuke. "P-please touch me!"

Sousuke smirked and began to rub Makoto's hips. Makoto mumbled at the feeling of being massaged, but this was not the type of touching he had in mind.

"Touch my...dick," whispered Makoto. He was using both hands to support himself and didn't want to fall over. His erection was painful and needed tending to.

"No, I'm going to make you come just by me pounding your insides," denied Sousuke as he waited for Makoto to give him the signal.

"Please move," he urged as he pushed his hips back slightly to get more of Sousuke inside.

"Okay," responded Sousuke as he wrapped both arms around Makoto's stomach and began to thrust his hips forward. Makoto groaned as his inner walls stretched and burned, but the way Sousuke played with Makoto's abs relaxed the olive brown-haired male.

"Yessss," sighed Makoto in relief as about half of Sousuke's dick was inside of him. It felt really large and even a bit warm. The condom did not bother him; he was glad that Sousuke took the precautions, even though he stated he was clean. "You're so **huge** inside of me."

"Urghh," groaned Sousuke. "You're so fucking tight around me. The tightest ass I ever fucked."

"I-I'm a virgin..." confessed Makoto as he had tears in his eyes. It was hurting quite a bit now and he wanted to be brave for Sousuke, but the moisture was involuntarily forming.

"You're letting me claim your virginity?" asked Sousuke with surprise and a frown.

"Yes..." responded Makoto. "I wanted you to because you meant so much to me back then. You were an inspiring captain. Sure...you may have come off as cold with your fierce teal eyes..."

"You know how competitive I am," said Sousuke. "Now let your boyfriend make you feel good." He pulled out of Makoto and kissed him on the lips. His mouth was clean after washing it out, so Makoto didn't taste anything weird. Sousuke used his thumb to wipe his boyfriend's tears. He kissed Makoto again and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Sousuke," added Makoto with a smiling returning on his face. "Please be gentle with me."

"Of course. We have fourteen minutes left," reminded Sousuke. "But I hope you enjoy you first time."

Makoto nodded and waited for Sousuke to move back around and position himself back at the lining of his hole. "Can I push in?"

"Please," whined Makoto. This time he felt much more confident and moaned in pleasure when Sousuke got his head inside. Sousuke now felt awesome inside of him and Makoto very slowly moved his hips backward to signal his boyfriend to start pushing in a bit further. Sousuke did that and had about five inches in and began to thrust in and out at a very slow speed so Makoto could adjust to it.

"How does this feel now?" asked Sousuke as he rubbed Makoto's hips and lower back gently to help comfort Makoto.

"Good," purred the gentle Iwatobi student. "You fill me up so nicely."

"I love your warm insides," whispered Sousuke as he picked up the pace after Makoto told him to. Sousuke aimed carefully and found his target: Makoto's prostate.

Makoto screamed into the pillow and cried with pleasure.

"There! Do that again!" commanded Makoto. "What was that?"

"That's your prostate; pretty much your g-spot," explained Sousuke as he stopped thrusting in order to speak.

"Mmm...stop talking and please...hit it again!" pleaded Makoto.

"With pleasure," reassured Sousuke as he pushed in and out of Makoto's hot walls and rubbed the lining of his rectum on the opposite of which was his prostate. Makoto's dick twitched with each thrust. It was something he could not put into words because it was good. He wanted to focus on just this wonderful moment he was sharing with his public-well, in the privacy of a sealed room. He wanted to scream so loudly and lavish in this moment and let it last forever. "So good..." he panted. He never knew that he needed to be dominated by another this much until.

"Relax your body, babe," warned Sousuke. "Your ass is clenching too tightly and I can't hit your prostate otherwise."

Makoto gasped at that. He wanted, no, required, that Sousuke keep hitting that sensitive bundle of nerves located only by access through his butt.

"Sousuke...I'm gonna cum soon," stated Makoto as his prostate was pounded relentlessly by Sousuke's massive cock. Makoto definitely wanted this to become something frequent between them.

"Do it; we change the sheets between each session and you're the last one today," said Sousuke as he wrapped his hands around Makoto's hips and kept hitting that sweet spot that made Makoto so happy.

"Sousuke!" cried Makoto into the pillow, shooting his load into the sheets. It was a copious amount and he felt so satisfied to ejaculate.

"Did that feel good, Makoto?" asked Sousuke as he groped Makoto's buttcheeks while still assaulting his rectum.

"More than good," replied Makoto. "Are you going to cum soon?"

"Mm-hmm," confirmed Sousuke. "Inside the ass of the sweetest boy I know."

"Sousuke..." whispered Makoto as he was recovering during his refractory period. "Are you gonna cum soon?"

"Yesssss..." panted Sousuke. As much as he wanted to rip that condom off, it would require cleaning up Makoto and Sousuke promised himself internally that he would not take it off. They would refrain from using them once they fully established a monogamous relationship. In about two minutes, Sousuke took his left hand off Makoto's hip and covered his mouth. "Makoto!" Sousuke's hot seed filled up the condom and sighed with relief. He needed to do that and he fulfilled a fantasy. Well, maybe not in a public place. But this definitely lowered his stress and made him happy. He took the condom off, tied it in a knot, and put it in a many paper towels before putting it in his pocket. "That was incredible."

"Sousuke...thank you. You're so sweet."

"You're welcome," smiled Sousuke and kissed his boyfriend. "I'm very happy that you enjoyed it." Sousuke put on his underwear and pants back on and put his shirt on. He handed Makoto his shirt, underwear, and pants. "How does your back feel."

"It feels normal. Actually, it feels wonderful," stated Makoto. Makoto stood up and sat back down to put his underwear back down but gasped loudly in pain.

Sousuke frowned and looked at Makoto with concern. "What's wrong, baby?" he said as he patted Makoto's shoulder and looked at him in the eyes.

"The pain in my back is gone," started Makoto, "but now it's gone straight to my ass."

"Introduce me to your family," recommended Sousuke. "That way they'll know you have a personal masseur."

"Okay. You'll love the twins; they will like having a taller person to climb on."

"I can't wait, either. I promise you regret being my boyfriend." In thirty minutes the boys arrived to Makoto's house.

"I hope I leave a good impression on them," said Sousuke.

"You will. You will." He kissed Sousuke passionately as they walked in.


End file.
